Imperial Card Machine
---- Now your odds of getting a 6-star Card are doubled! To use the machine, you need to buy Hero Coins from the shop * The machine cannot be charged to further increase the probability of getting rarer cards. * Please note that you may get the same Card more than once. 6-star Cards! These cards are available exclusively from the Imperial Card Machine! MAX Lv 90 HP 13900 / ATK 6300 / SPD 7 Skills: Attack+ Spirit Evade H 6-star: Ignis, Blazing Swordsman M 6-star: Evilarch, Skeletal Demon R 6-star: Resque, Selfless Warrior MAX Lv 90 HP 13400 / ATK 6700 / SPD 7 Skills: Attack+ Aura Bane H 6-star: Oguma, Twin Sword Fighter M 6-star: Pteromys, Wind Beast R 6-star: Energy Blaser MAX Lv 90 HP 7500 / ATK 7100 / SPD 6 Skills: Range+ Array (F) Array(LRi) H 6-star: Katarina, Saint of Light M 6-star: Lillake, Queen of Avis R 6-star: Glorious Blanc Duration Unlimited by Race Human(H): 52 Monster(M): 52 Robot®: 52 by Rarity 1-star: 0 2-star: 0 3-star: 0 4-star: 63 5-star: 81 6-star: 12 of Cards Human 4-star Alex, Golden Knight Rose, Flower Trio Gilliam, Gigantic Knight Hanzo, One-eyed Assassin Marius, Thunder Wizard Lily, Flower Trio Hannibal, Star Sage Marinus, Zodiacal Oracle Cosmos, Flower Trio Pallene, Verdict Apostle Sakuya, Swift General Han, Windlasher Captain Navalt Hilda, Golden Valkyrie Amethyst, Student Witch Lux, Fire Dancer Luft, Young Hawk Trainer Gerard, Iron-Clad Knight Yu, Magical Fairy Yayoi, Mirror Maiden Amu, Light and Star Child 5-star Duke, Heroic King Zelgius, Dragon Cavalier Melissa, Demon Witch Raymond, Sun King Dracul, Evil Warrior Atlas, Divine Knight Alexander, Aurora Knight Asura, Demon Ninja Jeanne, Death Charmer Bry, Sword Boarder Jade Priestess Nayuta Miria, Demon Hunter Sairyuu, Great Spearman Alex, Knight of Darkness 27th Gen, Ayano Ladymage Ayuta, Green Spark Saint Goettiraum, Thunder Saint Milia with Black Tears Orange Tart, Alchemy Girl Rai, Lightning Tutelary Magatt, Cascade Knight Stume, Afterworld Guard Fluuke, Crimson Soldier Kilque, Corrupt Witch Medea, Disloyal Witch Macaron, Spoiled Mistress Nidhogg, Scorching Knight 6-star Empress Katheriza Katarina, Saint of Light Ignis, Blazing Swordsman Oguma, Twin Sword Fighter Monster 4-star Goblin Berserker Stheno Minotaur Golden Bat Pegasus Euryale Bird of Paradise Mermaid Queen Medusa Cocytus Quetzalcoatl Hippogricorn King Mafdet Berserker Lizard Sagittarius Inferno Skull Sacred Forest Sylphid Bold Ogre Warrior Count Charles the Cat Ruby Dragon Princess Lurarula, Moon Butterfly 5-star Demon King Phantom Chariot Demon Venus Red Phoenix Crimson Belial Goblin Arch-Knight Noble Calamity Necromancer Flaming Nine-Tailed Fox Fenrir Demon Dakini Gionete, The Provoker Goblin Dark Knight Dracula, Lord of Darkness Garuda Thunder Horn Unicorn Death Artemisia Garnet of the Sun Stone Sword Gryficorn Geran, Winged Warrior Anuvis of Twin Gold Swords Feide the Qilin Demon's Vepar Thundercloud Chocodipper Leopart, Cloaked in Flame 6-star Ice Dragonlord Lillake, Queen of Avis Evilarch, Skeletal Demon Pteromys, Wind Beast Robot 4-star Gale Knight Ogretron Attacker Angeloid Magic Core Lightning Racer Destroyer Falcon Healer Angeloid Perfect Pod Shining Tank Supporter Angeloid Dioneta Lightning Droid Anello Angelo Gold Pole Ogretron Alu Barrelbot Legend Sniperbot Flaming Scratcher Jet Spoiler GT Palace Buildron FX02-L Wyvern Red Guardian 44 Abendstern 5-star Striker Justice Crush Spider Final Weapon Executioner Bravery Weapon Dual Escutcheon Paladin Ogretron Necro Ogretron Destroyed Train Machina Indra Delta Emerald Regimont, Lugh Lancer Dark Ogretron Scarlet Fate Green Blinking Sniperbot Kaminaki, Lightning Relic Darkness Iris Holy Jumbot Anello Seraphim Eisen Drachen Maqbara Kalb Arago Mk-GK Blasphemy God The Trickster Mega Cupcake Glaukopis 6-star Blue Machina Dragon Glorious Blanc Resque, Selfless Warrior Energy Blaser Category:Card Machine